


Дыши

by NewBeginnings



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Больше нет причин ждать. У них почти не осталось времени.(Поездка обратно в Лондон)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Дыши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453861) by [flowerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan). 



Автобус наклоняется вперед, тормозя, и Азирафаэль напрягается, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и борется с тошнотой. Такое ощущение, словно он заперт в собственной туго натянутой коже.

Рядом неподвижно сидит Кроули. На первый взгляд он выглядит расслабленно, но по сгорбленной спине и странно согнутым коленям Азирафаэль понимает, что события этого дня и на него наложили отпечаток.

Воспоминание о существе, поднявшемся из-под земли (о Сатане — это был Сатана — невозможно, но это так), снова вызывает дрожь. Азирафаэль помнит, как Кроули рухнул на колени с выражением ужаса на лице — подобного которому он ничего не видел, — и этот ужас лишь усилился, стоило Азирафаэлю повернуться к нему с мечом в руке.

Он не собирался им воспользоваться. Никогда не собирался. И, уж конечно, не занес бы его над головой Кроули. Меч просто был. Лежал в его руке. И Азирафаэль тоже просто был. Потому что вот уже шесть тысяч лет делал то, что ему говорили — не то чтобы бездумно, но другого слова его невнимание к приказам сверху не заслуживало.

Автобус заворачивает за угол, Азирафаэль вздрагивает и, несмотря на все попытки удержаться прямо, прижимается к Кроули. Тот не реагирует. Азирафаэль оставляет руки на бедрах, ладонями вниз, надеясь, что они не начнут трястись.

В ушах шумит мотор. Даже интересно, когда остальные пассажиры заметят, что они серьезно отклонились от маршрута… Он понимает, что Кроули уже подумал об этом и не стал медлить: на следующей остановке большинство людей молча выходит.

Они оба — ангел и демон — обладают огромной силой. Но по сравнению с тем, что их сегодня ждало, она совсем невесомая, хрупкая, как перышко. Азирафаэль не хочет оценивать вероятность сегодняшних событий. Шанс, что они выживут, был чрезвычайно мал. Непостижим, на самом деле. Недоступен разуму.

Голова кажется тяжелой, и Азирафаэлю хочется снова лишиться тела, уплыть подальше от ужасов, созданных худшими думами человечества и безразличными существами, которые властвуют над Вселенной. Как смеет Гавриил так легкомысленно относиться к судьбе мира? Что с ним случилось? Было ли в нем когда-то добро? Что вообще добро означает, если для Гавриила его результат — отказ от всех человеческих жизней?

Автобус попрыгивает на ухабе, и Азирафаэля трясет на сиденье.

— Дыши, ангел, — говорит Кроули.

Слова долетают до него как сквозь туман, и когда Азирафаэль поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Кроули, шея плохо слушается и вообще ощущается чужой.

Кроули смотрит на него чуть искоса блестящими из-под очков глазами.

— Что?

Кроули наклоняет голову.

— Дыши. Все кончено. С нами все в порядке.

Это не так, думает Азирафаэль. Мир так и не кончился, но они вдвоем точно живут на одолженное время. Он снова почти видит Кроули, падающего на колени с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами.

— Я дышу.

— Медленнее. Глубже.

Азирафаэль хмурится, но слушается и фокусируется на воздухе, который вдыхает и выдыхает. Напряжение слегка спадает, и он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, шевелит пальцами и сцепляет их вместе.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Кроули.

— Да. — Азирафаэль кидает на него взгляд: у Кроули взъерошены волосы, а на коже следы грязи. — Да, спасибо.

Хотя на самом деле это и не так, но кажется, что это тело — действительно его. Чудесным образом оно такое же, как и то, в котором он обитал раньше (спасибо, Адам Янг), и ему, видимо, сегодняшние события не по душе. У тела словно собственный разум, и он все еще на грани паники.

Кроули отвернулся и смотрит в окно. Азирафаэль думает, что так он дает ему немного «личного пространства» — эта концепция значила бы больше, будь они людьми, существами с меньшим контролем над окружающим миром. Не проведи он тысячи лет в одиночку, создавая больше границ, чем нужно.

Он приоткрывает рот, собираясь позвать Кроули, но не находит слов. Может, это пространство нужно именно Кроули. Именно он несколько десятков лет спал, оставив Азирафаэля одного. Потому что Азирафаэль не был готов, не смог дать понять, что хочет быть рядом. Был слишком напуган, чтобы принять правду.

Он чувствует, что снова напрягается, и сосредотачивается на дыхании. Глубже, сказал Кроули. Дышать глубже.

Кроули так отчаянно сражался сегодня. Когда они уходили с аэродрома, Азирафаэль заметил остатки «Бентли». Он не понимает, как Кроули вел машину, пока она горела. Кроули думал, что Азирафаэля больше нет, что Армагеддон приближается, и все равно ехал вперед. Он не отправился на Альфу Центавра. Он не бросил попытки спасти мир.

Азирафаэль больше не знает, что он такое без Кроули. И не хочет знать. Для них больше нет никаких «сторон», это правда. И нет никакой причины, почему он не может пойти вместе с Кроули. Найти убежище на несколько часов, побыть с ним чуть дольше, пока не придет пора столкнуться с тем, что их ждет.

Наверное, Азифараэль может дать им обоим эту иллюзию безопасности — хоть ненадолго. Он жаждет быть с Кроули, слышать его голос, чувствовать его запах. Жаждал дольше, чем готов признать. И в глубинах своего одолженного сердца он знает, что Кроули чувствует то же.

Азирафаэль не понимает, как с этим быть, но больше нет причин ждать. У них почти не осталось времени.

Он поворачивается, чтобы лучше видеть Кроули. Тот все еще сидит неподвижно и ровно. Чувствует ли он ту же ноющую боль внутри, что гложет Азирафаэля? Чувствует ли, как натянута до предела кожа?

Он приподнимает руку и тут же опускает ее обратно на колено, а затем пробует еще раз.

— Кроули?

— М-м-м? — тот послушно поворачивается к нему. Как всегда, готовый выслушать.

Азирафаэль тянется и снимает с Кроули солнечные очки. Встречается взглядом с желтыми глазами.

— Кроули, ты тоже можешь выдохнуть.


End file.
